Seu Sorriso
by Lemmie-chan
Summary: Oneshot sobre os sentimentos da Machi em relação ao YunYun! Bem pequena, não custa nada ler...


Oi! Eu de novo! Essa fic pode ser considerada YukixMachi, mas dá pra qualquer um ler na boa. É que eu ainda tinha minhas dúvidas sobre o par amoroso da Tohru, mesmo sempre tendo uma tendência pelo Kyon, mas quando a Machi apareceu eu achei que ela ia combinar com o Yun-Yun. O cap.94 (volume 16) só serviu para confirmar minha opinião. Mas, repetindo, dá pra qualquer um ler.

Escrita normal-narração normal

"_Em itálico entre aspas"-pensamentos (a única que vai pensar é a Machi)_

**Seu Sorriso**

Já era de tarde e no Colégio Kaibara um grupo de alunos ainda trabalhava a plenos vapores.

- Machi, você já acabou essas contas? – perguntou o vice-presidente á tesoureira.

A menina fez que sim com a cabeça sem nem mesmo olhar o rapaz e começou outro dos muitos afazeres que tinham para fazer. Desde o começo da semana o grêmio estava uma loucura. Todos estavam sobrecarregados, principalmente Manabe, que havia assumido a presidência enquanto Yuki não voltava ao colégio. Eles haviam sido avisados pelos primos do garoto, Hatsuharu e Momiji, que ele não poderia voltar as suas atividades normais até, pelo menos, a semana que vem. Para todos se tratava apenas de uma semana mais cansativa, mas para Machi Kuragi se tratava, como ela descobriu logo no primeiro dia, da semana mais vazia de toda sua vida. E isso não era pouco.

Depois de muito tempo e trabalho duro, tudo havia sido feito.

- Bom, é isso pessoal! Hoje é o último dia desse inferno! Semana que vem o Yun-Yun voltará para nos liderar com sua esplendorosa sabedoria! – exclamou Manabe, fechando o último arquivo que tinha que revisar.

- Que sabedoria? Ele é um frouxo, isso sim. Derrubado por uma gripinha de nada! – reclamou Nao com sua língua ferina, que, apesar de não suportar Yuki, não via a hora do garoto voltar. No fim das contas, ele era o mais normal ali – AI! – gritou, quando Nabe acertou-o na cabeça com um livro e Kimi no estômago com o cotovelo – PORQUE VOCÊS FIZERAM ISSO?

- Ora, por que! Porque você ofendeu o Yun-Yun. Kimi não vai deixar que você o ofenda – falou Kimi com seu falso sorriso doce.

- Grrrr... Eu já vou! Se passar mais um minuto aqui serei contaminado pela burrice de vocês! – exclamou Nao zangado antes de sair batendo a porta.

- Eu também já vou. Tchau pra vocês – despediu-se Kimi num tom animado e foi embora.

- É... Que semana de cão... Eu tô indo pra casa, quer companhia? – perguntou Manabe à meia irmã.

- O seu caminho é oposto ao meu... Pode ir na frente – ela respondeu simplesmente acabando de limpar sua mesa.

- Você quem sabe. Olha lá o que vai aprontar, viu? – disse o garoto, e saiu da sala.

Machi suspirou e continuou a arrumar as coisas. Não ficava nenhuma maravilha, claro, mas pelo menos melhorava. Desde o começo da semana ela estava assim. Qualquer coisa que ela tivesse para fazer fazia. Qualquer coisa que a impedisse de pensar nele era bem vinda. Ao acabar de limpar o grêmio, sentou-se numa cadeira e puxou da bolsa o marcador de página que havia feito com a folha que ele havia lhe dado. Enquanto olhava o objeto, deixou que sua mente vagasse em busca de uma explicação para o que sentia.

_"Desde quando sua felicidade se tornou a minha? Desde quando guardo seus sorrisos como tesouros preciosos? Desde quando eu passei a me alimentar de seus olhares? Desde quando suas frases passaram a me manter viva? Desde quando eu passei a guardar cada singelo movimento e gesto seu?" _

Ela suspirou novamente e guardou o marcador de página de volta na bolsa. Levantou-se, vestiu seu casaco e deixou a escola. Já havia percorrido boa parte do caminho quando ouviu uma voz familiar chamar seu nome.

- Kuragi! Kuragi! Machi! – gritou Yuki, correndo para alcançá-la. Ela parou e o esperou.

Quando finalmente parou em frente a ela, se curvou um pouco e respirou pausadamente para recuperar o fôlego.

- Eu sabia que era você! Vi o laço vermelho – ele explicou e a acompanhou quando ela voltou a andar.

- Está melhor? – perguntou a garota sem encará-lo.

- Ah, sim, estou. Obrigado por se preocupar – ele disse meio sem jeito – Eu ia para o colégio hoje, mas meu médico insistiu em me ver antes – explicou. Ela só acenou com a cabeça.

- É aqui que eu moro. Obrigada por me acompanhar – ela disse e curvou-se para cumprimentá-lo. Ele retribuiu o gesto e foi andando – Nos vemos na segunda? – perguntou ela, num impulso que não conseguiu controlar.

- Claro – disse ele após alguns segundos de surpresa – Nos vemos na segunda – ele confirmou e sorriu.

"_A resposta para todas aquelas perguntas? Desde a primeira vez que você sorriu pra mim."_

+o+o+O+o+o+

Bom, a idéia dessa fic surgiu do nada. Simplesmente veio. Aí eu escrevi. Tá bem pequena, e não é das melhores, eu sei. Mas eu gostei. E vocês? Mandem reviews!!!!

Feliz Natal (atrasado) e Próspero Ano Novo (adiantado)!

Lemmie-chan


End file.
